


He's Really Let Himself Go

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Gen, Journal 3, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Ford learns about the fate of his old research assistant.





	He's Really Let Himself Go

It was a normal day at the Shack until Ford walked out of the basement.

“Need anything, Stan Two?” asked Wendy.

“Yes, actually,” Ford replied. “Does anyone here know where my old research assistant would be?”

“What, McGucket?” asked Soos.

“Fiddleford, yes.”

Soos and Wendy exchanged a nervous look. “Nope, haven’t seen him,” answered Wendy.

“Hey, speaking of looking for things,” added Soos, “you looking for a bobblehead? We have so many!”

“Dude, _so_ many bobbleheads,” said Wendy.

“And snowglobes too, dude!” said Soos. “Like, this one time, Stan—“

“Nevermind!” snapped Ford. “I’ll ask someone who’s paying attention.” He stomped back to the basement.

* * *

“Incredible!” Ford was reading Dipper’s additions to his journal. “”I never thought the kid had it in him!” The story of Dipper and Mabel defeating the gnomes captivated him completely. “I can’t wait to see what other discoveries he’s made!” He quickly turned the page, to the tale of the Gobblewonker and Old Man McGucket.

Ford stared at the journal. “Oh,” he said. “ _Oh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scenario in my head ever since I made [this post](https://healyg.dreamwidth.org/47405.html).


End file.
